This invention relates to broadcasting and processing data.
Some digital televisions use a viewer application to process data from an audio or video broadcast. The viewer application decodes and presents homogeneous data from different content providers for listening or viewing.
Recently, several new content formats have been developed for data broadcasts. These new contents combine video data and with other content data that enables interactive viewing. New types of software viewer applications process the new content formats.